It is known, and generally common practice, to bake bread, buns, etc., in an oven wherein the bread, buns, etc., are supported in tiers on oven plates or oven sheets carried by an oven trolley which can be moved into and out of the oven. The trolley can be connected to floor-mounted or ceiling-mounted drive means for rotating the trolley slowly about its vertical centre axis. The trolley is rotated to obtain more uniform baking of the product, therewith obtaining a product of better quality than would otherwise be the case.
A baking oven of this kind is known from SE 395 595 and EP 112 786. When the trolley is to be removed from the oven, The rotational direction of the trolley is reversed so as to lower or lift the trolley in the process of removing the same. The trolley rotates in one direction during the actual baking process.